babaiswikifandomcom-20200213-history
The Return Of Scenic Pond
The Return Of Scenic Pond is level 12 of Meta. In order to access this level, Meta 05 Avalanche must first be turned into a Baba by making LEVEL IS BABA, Meta 03 Booby Trap must be turned into a Flag by making LEVEL IS FLAG, Meta 08 Mutual Feelings must be turned into a Flag and a Baba by making LEVEL IS FLAG/BABA, Meta 10 Just No must be turned into a Baba by making LEVEL IS NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT BABA, and Meta 14 Tangle must be turned into a Baba by making LEVEL IS MELT AND BABA. Then, the Flag next to Meta 11 Acrobatics needs to be pushed into the nearest Door, the Flag created from Booby Trap needs to be pushed into the Door to its right, and the Flag created from Mutual Feelings needs to be pushed into the Door beneath it. Then, you need to move the cursor onto the track between the area with LEVEL IS LEVEL and the area with Meta 12. Then you need to use the Baba on the left (sacrifice the other one to the Water to reduce interference) to create CURSOR IS GHOST at the same time as the cursor is on the right side of the track in order to create a Ghost in the area with this level. Then, you need to create GHOST IS CURSOR and move the Ghost into this level in the same movement in order to turn the Ghost into a cursor that is on top of this level to access it. Introductory Concepts This level develops on object stacking concepts learned from bonus levels of Solitary Island. Initial Rules * * * * * * * * Solution Solution 1 * Make TEXT HAS BABA. * Push KEKE onto the bottom right square of the top-right Water to create a second Baba. * Push BABA IS YOU to the right until IS YOU is above the Fence, but BABA is not. * Push HAS into the space below BABA. * Push TEXT into the space below HAS, but make sure that in the same movement, it also pushes TEXT onto one of the Babas, Defeating it and creating a hybrid BABA/TEXT block. * Walk onto 2 of the Waters in the top left to create 2 additional BABAs, which will not destroy the Baba. * Push BABA IS YOU to the right so you can create BABA/TEXT HAS BABA. * Push the BABAs onto 2 more of the Waters in the top left to create 2 additional Babas, for a total of 3 Babas. * Recreate BABA HAS TEXT/BABA and move one of the Babas onto the Water on the right to create BABA IS FLOAT. * Have a Baba create FLAG IS WIN. * Move one Baba above BABA IS FLOAT and one Baba below BABA IS FLOAT. Push BABA IS FLOAT up and then push IS FLOAT down to break BABA IS FLOAT. * Walk onto the Flag to Win. Solution 2 * Obtain a second by ing from the incomplete rule with . * Make , then push onto a against a wall. This creates a stack of the two texts. * Make BABA HAS BABA/KEKE, and use some of the to create a . * Make BABA/KEKE IS YOU and BABA/KEKE HAS BABA, and a . * Make and BABA HAS BABA/KEKE, and a on the . * Push downward, then make BABA/KEKE IS YOU and push it rightward to make . * Win. Category:Levels